In U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,022 there is described a screen upon which is projected a movie picture having scenes with moving targets. That invention provides a reasonably realistic and accurate method to test and practice weapon marksmanship and tactics training. That invention provided moving targets which are projected onto a small indoor screen from a motion picture film and substituted low-power laser beams aligned with the weapon barrel for the use of live ammunition. The trainees aimed their weapons and "fired" the laser beams at the targets shown on the screen. That invention allowed a squad of men to train together inexpensively and without danger and eliminated any need for wires extending beyond the weapons themselves.